Voices
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Una Robson, typical teenager nearing the age of 18, carries the expected "hate the world" attitude, experiences the typical pain of dealing with a father who never wanted her. Yet, she hears things, voices, sometimes laughter. She's heard the voices all her life, though as she grows and they become faint, Una has never stopped hearing them. Now this new voice has made itself known.
1. Snow Angels

Reduced to lying on her bed, wallowing in her own self pity, that was rich. The old man had forgotten her, written her off. Not even the most intricate of messages would warrant a response from him, hell she could send the old ass a suicide note and he would ignore it. He didn't care, he never fucking cared.

Slowly, the girl's hand began to cover her face as fresh wave of sobs broke through. She was just so angry, so hurt. He had time for his ditzy bimbo girlfriend, yet he couldn't give two shits about his own flesh and blood? Una bit back another sob, her right hand clutching at her phone, begging, even now that it would ring and show her a message from her father. It would never come; years ago this would have been cause for an easily forgotten tantrum on her part. Now, now the hurt ran deeper. Her 18 year old mind understood that she wasn't wanted, not now and not ever.

Tears kept coming, there was no stopping them. Screams tore from her throat, but they were quiet, Una threw her phone across the room, watching as it crumbled into itty bitty pieces on the floor. Wiping away her tears, the teenager got up and grabbed for her jacket, she needed a walk, at least to clear her head. The cold would do her good.

Una's socked feet made very little noise on the stairs. Her mother didn't even stir, just kept right on sleeping. Snagging her boots from the shoe rack at the front door, she pulled them on. Once the lower portion of her face and her ears were wrapped securely in a scarf, Una pulled the door open and stepped out onto the stoop, the temperature must have dropped 10 degrees at least, understandable, it was one in the morning.

Hands shoved deep in her pockets, Una trekked through the drifts on the sidewalk, leaving her apartment behind. As she walked, large snowflakes caught and melted in her hair, sending chills down from her head to her toes.

She'd go to her favorite spot, a small clump of trees in the park. Una called it the forest. When she was a kid she thought it held magical creatures and she would go questing, playing Red Crosse Knight (the knight from the story of which her name came from).

Head down against the ice, Una made her way to the park. Soon she was hopping the low iron fence and breaking into the safety of her forest. Despite that, Una kept walking, letting her feet carry her until she reached a small stream that ran through the forest which wasn't chuckling, it was frozen solid. Leaving everything muted, almost eerie, even with the satisfying crunch of snow underfoot.

Seeing a rock, Una picked it up, studying the jagged edges. Making her way towards the trunk of an old pine, she began to hack at its bark, carving out a crude picture of her father. Tossing the stone aside, she took a step back and admired her handy work.

Turning away, she walked a few feet. Scooping up a decent handful of snow, she packed it into her hand to form a solid ball of ice. Her fingers dug into the snowball, wheeling around she hurled it at the tree, watching as it exploded against the bark hitting home on her father's face.

Lips forming into a pained satisfied smile, she repeated the process. Adding rocks into the snow mix, which caused the bark of the tree to chip with every hit. With every throw, Una hissed all the shit her father had done, or had not done. "Leaving us for that whore."

Receding hacked looking hairline was smashed. "Taking mum's offer to only pay half child's support so you fly to see me, you never fucking did that."

The bark chipped, taking away one eye. "Not coming for the 4th grade play."

The other eye went. "Lying to me about Mum cheating on you."

The mouth was obliterated. "Never keeping your promises."

Next to go was the nose. "Missing my middle school graduation."

"Saying you can't make my high school graduation."

She packed the next snowball extra hard, taking careful aim. When it hit, most of the face was practically smeared from the trunk. "For ignoring me, my whole life!"

Clutching at her hair, Una dropped into a sitting position on the snow. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of her life, was she always going be bitter? God forbid, she'd die early with this much stress plaguing her mind. The tears were coming again, only this time they ran cold on her cheeks. Taking a few deep breaths, Una fell into the snow, letting her arms wave in the drifts around her body, creating what she felt might be the perfect snow angel.

Una wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, she only knew that it had started snowing again and her toes were starting to scream at her to get some blood pumping. With a sigh, she sat up, doing so carefully so that her snow angel wouldn't be erased "Hot chocolate."

The words passed her lips at a mumble and the sudden desire for something warm and sweet became overpowering. There was a 7-11 up the street, they were always open. Slowly, Una got to her feet giving the angel in the drifts a wide birth as she balanced herself awkwardly into a crab walk position.

Clearing the angel, she got up. Looking over her little masterpiece, the teenager smiled. Perfection, made her wonder why there wasn't an Olympic sport for snow angel making. Adopting an announcer's dramatic voice, Una raised a fist to the night sky and cried "And there is our hero, Una Robson, the world renowned snow angel maker of the century! The crowd is going insane, listen to them roar."

Putting her hands to her mouth, Una spun around letting her voice ring through the trees, in an attempt to imitate a crowd gone wild. Something else seemed to cling to the raging quiet of the faux crowd of fans. For a moment, Una felt as if someone was watching her antics, and she swore that she caught the sound of laughter, which resounded off the snow flocked trees. But, just as quick as it had come, it was gone and everything was silence.

This wasn't unusual for her, Una had heard voices before. She knew that any other person would be terrified at the prospect of being diagnosed as a freaker. Yet, sometimes in the few words she heard, Una found a strange sense of comfort. As if the ones who owned the voices were protectorates of some sort. She couldn't explain, even to herself. At times like these, she merely put off the voices and went on with her life.

Shrugging off the oddness of the moment, a small smiled graced her lips as she kneeled down, using her finger to sign her initials in the snow. "Always sign your work" that's was Ms. Glover would say. Bless that smashed art teacher. Sitting up, she shoved her hands into her pockets and turned her back on the trees, heading back into civilization.

Vaulting the low fence again, Una made the trek to the 24 hour store. She had a while before her mom would be getting up for work. Smirking, she thanked her lucky stars that she had experienced her emotional meltdown during winter break, had it been school she would have been unable to function in class with only a few meager hours' worth of sleep.

Reaching the store, Una was greeted with the signature 7-11 neon light sign. The doors flew open, and she was greeted with a short blast of warmth. The man behind the register looked up from his magazine, giving her a withering look. Matching the look with her own glare, Una walked to the back of the store and filled a to-go cup with over sweetened hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she walked over to the register, pointing out a chocolate cream filled donut in the display case. Putting the cup down, Una dug in her pockets, retrieving some wadded up one dollar bills and a handful of pennies. The cashier snarled his distaste as she began to count the copper coins out.

After one particularly loud snarl, Una stopped and glared at the man. "Monies money pal, stop bitching will ya!"

Again, there was that laughter. Hearing it again, Una found she couldn't place it. This voice was new to her. Standing stock still, she looked around the store trying to find the source, but there was nothing to see. "Will you hurry up kid, I got shit ta do!"

Jumping, Una returned to counting. Pushing the money toward the cashier, she snatched her purchase, only catching a jab from the cashier. "Lil bitch."

Spinning, she spat on the floor, earning a cry of disgust, giving the jerk of an old man a smirk. She returned the favor, "Ass hat."

Before he could let out another slew of curses, Una was gone. Taking a sip of the boiling chocolate, she made for the sidewalk. Her fingers digging into the paper bag which held her donut. Halfway home, Una came upon a snow covered bench. Brushing off the drifts, she threw herself down, intending to finish off her treats before she got home.


	2. Broken Connection

Putting her hot chocolate down on the bench, Una occupied herself with getting at her donut. Upon opening the bag, she sneered, he squashed the damn thing that was mature. Here she thought the old man was supposed to be the adult. Typical, all the men in her life were more childish than herself. Be it her father, or just some generic guy on the streets that she'd have to interact with. Fate was just a miserable old bat who loved company. Sighing, Una took one of the glove fingers in her teeth and pulled it off, exposing her right hand to the biting cold. Depositing the glove in her lap, she swiped up some of the custard in the bag and licked it off her finger. Flat or not, it still tasted good. "Let the feast begin."

As she dug into the delicious pastry, she felt as if she were some sort of carnivore ripping into the innards of some unfortunate creature. Smirking, she tore a large part of the flaky dough, inwardly growling like an animal. It was truly the simple things, wasn't it? Absentmindedly, Una reached for her cup of chocolate, only for her hand to close around emptiness. Pausing, Una turned to look at the spot where she swore she had set her cup. It was gone, disappeared "The hell?"

Glancing around, her eyes swept the ground, halting on what she found. There, between her feet was her missing hot chocolate. Not a drop of it missing or spilled. It was just sitting there, as if it grew feet and decided to take a stroll. There was a chuckle as Una went to pick up her hot chocolate. Which was no longer steaming, the thing was practically a block of chocolate ice in a cup.

Head cocked a fraction of an inch; Una turned the cup upside-down. It was pretty much frozen into the Styrofoam, and then it slowly started to slip out from the confines of cup. Only to plummet to the earth and land, hard, on Una's foot. She hissed in pain and dropped the cup in favor or cradling her now crushed foot. "Son of a…"

There was that laughter again. It had to be him, that thing who was laughing at her. The voices were never this ill-behaved; they never played tricks on her before. Snatching her glove and the remains of her donut, Una ran from the bench, refusing to look back. There was no point in looking, she would never see, she would only hear the sounds, like a crackling radio connection, fazing in and out like always.


	3. Closing Eye, Resting Head

Una made it home just as the sun had started to sneak a peek over the hills the encompassed the town of Bend. Quiet as a church mouse, the teenager slid her house key into the lock on the door, opened it and deposited her boots onto the shoe wrack as she made a mad but muted dash for her bedroom, slipping her socks, pants, and jacket off as she ran. Dive bombing under the covers, Una buried her face into her pillow and feigned sleep, just in time for her mother. Who opened the door to her bedroom and peaked in. Lillian Robson had been enacting this tradition of hers since her daughter was small. Every morning, before she left for work, she would always check in on her. This practice became more essential in the teen years because Una had developed a habit of sneaking off at night.

Seeing that the girl was sleeping peacefully, Lillian was about to shut the door, but she stopped, catching sight of obliterated bits of plastic sitting against the closet door of the bedroom. Una kept an eye open, watching as her stooped to pick up the phone, she was really in for it. Any minute now, her mother would shake her awake and demand to know why her phone had been used as a projectile. Couldn't blame her for being angry, this was the third time Una had broken her phone, though the last two times had been because she sat on the damn thing.

The scolding, it never came; she heard the clicking of the keys on her cell phone. Seriously, Una thought, the thing was still functioning? Hearing her mother's sigh and the shuffle of her work uniform as she turned, Una shut her eyes. What she heard next was an angry growl "Damn-it Anthony."

Her mother must have discovered the many text messages in the phone that had been directed to her father. Feeling the bed taking the weight of her mother, Una kept still as Lillian brushed her hair behind her ear and then she leaned forward to kiss her forehead. For a moment, Una felt angry, she didn't want her mother's pity. If anything she was angry that she would have to start all over again with telling her that she no longer gave two shits about what her father did or thought. It had taken months to get the message across, now all the effort had been for nothing, brilliant.

The extra weight on the bed was removed, and a second later, Una heard the door to her bedroom close. About 10 minutes after that, she recognized the roar of her mother's car as it pulled out of the driveway. Slowly, she sat up, allowing her blanket to slip down revealing her shirt, which was still drenched with the snow from outside.

Now she felt terrible, she had just managed to get her mother to believe that she didn't care about her father anymore, hell calling him by his actual name and not calling him Dad had been a major success. It took all the guilt off her mom for the divorce. But now, now Una would have to start from scratch. Hitting herself in the head, she mumbled "Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid."

With a sigh, Una shed her wet shirt and fell back into bed, leaving her in a black sports bra. She needed rest, maybe even some dreams. For a time she used to dread sleeping, such things always brought on nightmares, horrid images, and sounds to match. None of her nightmares consisted of supernatural monsters; it was all so full of real things, people dying, and blood, her doing horrible things….. The night her father left. In her younger years, those nightmares woke her in tears and it would take her mother hours to calm her down. But as she grew older, and the nightmares became sound based, Una suffered in silence, waking up crying, but just aware enough to keep quiet so as not to wake her mother.

Lately though, within the past couple of years, the nightmares had dissipated, and were replaced with dreams of the sweetest kind. Just innocent things compared to what they used to be. This in mind, Una's eyelids dropped and she submitted to sleep and the promise of good dreams and the protection they provided her. Completely unaware of the ribbon of golden sand that glittered in the early winter sunlight as it snuck into her room.


	4. Pancakes and Bananas

"So she _can_ hear us?"

The winter spirit ran to catch up with North's strides. Looking down at the boy, the heavily bearded Russian laughed, his ink etched arms swinging freely as he passed by his workers, giving instruction here and there. "Sometimes, she is not the only one, dozens like her, rare, but not unheard of….. Green, paint that green!"

Ignoring the disgruntled groans of the Yeti, Jack pressed for more answers "But why?"

Pausing, North shrugged. "Not sure, been looking into it for a while; Tooth has been trying to find connection between them in memories, so far nothing. We know some stop after a while, but others keep hearing till they die."

That didn't help. "But no one's ever heard me before, no one her age; I've been around her in the past, why now?"

Another shrug and North started walking again. "If you are curious about her, ask Sandy. She is favorite of his."

"Didn't know Sandman had favorites"

Chuckling North rounded on him. "We may be immortal Jack, we aren't passed human emotions. If you want answers about Una Robson, ask Sandy. Christmas is around the corner."

Nodding, Frost left the Russian to his business; time to find the Sandman then. Walking down the halls of the work shop, the ageless teenager ponders, puzzled over what possibly could make that girl hear him. Sure, some children saw him, but no one that close to adulthood had ever acknowledged him, much less heard him. For him, this was big deal.

This Una girl was the first. He supposed it didn't hurt that she wasn't that difficult to look at. Her eyes were like the needles of snow flocked pines, a blizzard set into the evergreen background. The black hair that seemed to hang dead at her shoulders wasn't much to talk about though; it was a shade of dusty coal, almost lifeless unless splayed on the snow covered ground. The twig like figure she bore wasn't anything special; she looked thin and wispy, as if Jack could knock her over with the smallest breath. She wasn't hideous, but she wasn't goddess either. To anyone, she probably blended into the background, but on her own (or when she assumed she was alone) it was as if life itself breathed back into her, something that only came up in public when she was angry. Jack had actually caught sight of her in school; she sat alone at lunch, and liked to confine herself to the library. Wasn't much of a talker, she was bright that much was apparent but she seemed content to play human iguana. It was almost tragic to see someone like her shutting down.

Reaching the balcony of the shop, Jack took up his staff, gripping it tightly. Smiling, he allowed himself to become weightless like the snow he mastered. He embraced the currents of the air. The winter spirit looked to the skies and called. "Wind, take me there!" In a blast of snow and ice, Jack was carried from the Pole, his laughter riding on the breeze, preceding him as he flew.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the curtains, despite the desire to return to her dreams Una knew it was time to get up. Rolling over in her bed, she caught sight of her alarm clock. 12pm, definitely time to get up, even for her this was late. With a sigh, she sat up and ran fingers through her hair, which had become snarled and tangled in her sleep. Swinging her feet, around Una made for the bathroom, throwing on an old scrap of clothe that served as her bathrobe.

Her dreams had been amazing, filled with running, endless cardio. It felt like she was getting away from all the bad stuff happening in her life. Unlike nightmares, where you'd run from things and they were always at your heels. In her dreams, Una would always get away, and find happiness in strange but wonderful places. Tonight, she ran through a door and found herself made beautiful, hair that shifted colors like the oil on the pavement of parking lots, it fell to her back. Una's skin, oh it had been white as snow, so pure and delicate. The gown she wore seemed to meld with her skin. But the best part had been her companionship she found in the lion; oh it was just like the Faerie Queen. Perhaps in her next dream, she would meet the satyrs and maybe even King Arthur.

Smiling at the thought of what dreams may come; Una went through the process of putting on something more than a bathrobe. Taking in her reflection, she grimaced, looked like hell that's for sure. Snatching a ratty hair tie from the counter, Una forced her hair into an uncooperative bun, which hung lifeless at the back of her neck. Shaking her head, she bemoaned the fact she would never have the wild and beautiful curls of her mother's. Smirking, Una tossed ice cold water into her face. She had never bothered with make-up. It wasn't that she had a perfect complexion, she had the expected teenage acne, but Una just never saw any point in it. Didn't have anyone to impress, why start now?

Returning to her bedroom, the girl grabbed for a crumpled up long sleeve shirt at the floor in front of her bed, and what she assumed was a pair of freshly cleaned jeans. Which she found thrown over the head board. Darning the clothes, and a pair of mismatched socks, Una went downstairs, she was starving now. Perhaps there was some leftover chicken and dumplings in the fridge? No, she paused. Pancakes, she really wanted pancakes…. Yeah, chocolate chip pancakes with slices of banana, smeared with peanut butter!

* * *

_**Author's note: Hello my dearest readers. As promised to many of you, I give you a bit of the man himself, Jack Frost…. Please hold your applause! Now, I finally saw the movie today, and sweet merciful God, did I love it. I expected the best, and I was given more. Inspiration is a flying my loves, don't be afraid to message me with some of your ideas, I love to hear from my readers so that I may better my skills as a writer. **_


	5. Hello there

Within the hour, Una had managed to make a rather decent very late breakfast of chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes. Though, much to disappointment she had to leave out the bananas and be content with a pink lady apple. While she shoved hunks of pancake into her mouth, she wrote down bananas on the ongoing shopping list that her mother had left next to the kitchen sink.

Feeling full and content, Una rinsed her dishes and shoved them in the dishwasher, to be cleaned later this evening with the crap left over from dinner. Glancing out the window, she took in the fresh sheet of powder that must have been laid while she was sleeping. Looking to the clock that hung over the stove, she shrugged, might as well go out for a walk or something. She didn't have any school work to worry about. She was also still job hunting, but that could wait till later this evening, God bless technology!

After going upstairs to put a pair of leggings on under her jeans, she was out the door. Slamming it and locking it behind her. Skipping a couple steps off the stoop, Una made for the park again. Perhaps her angel was still there, she doubted it, probably covered in snow by now.

So, off she went, trudging through the unmarked drifts towards the local playground. Upon arrival, she found the place packed with grade school kids. From what she could tell, an all out war had been declared, with snow balls. Smiling, she made to jump over the fence and retreat into the confines of the trees. Then she felt something unbearably cold slam into her back. The laughter of the children came to an abrupt halt.

Slowly, Una turned to look at them, taking in each individual face. Their eyes were wide with curiosity. They had hit the weirdo of the local high school; the girl their older siblings said was a bit off. Taking a knee, Una stooped and started to pack some snow into her gloved hands. Giving each of them a mischievous smile, she took aim and threw, sending the ball of slush into the stomach of a boy with messy read hair. Her throw was gentle, not like the ones she had aimed at the caricature of her father the night before. Just like that, the tension was gone. And the air was again filled with screams and giggles.

A few snowballs had been aimed at her, an attempt to get Una to join in. But she only chuckled, and went about her business. Jumping the fence like before, she weaved her way into the trees. Once the sound of the snowball fight had been stifled by the forest, Una sighed with content. Picking up a stick she began to drag it through the snow behind her, carving little designs in the powder in her wake as she ambled about.

It wasn't long until she stumbled upon the place where she slummed at last night. Tossing the stick into the trees, Una went hunting for her angel, or at least the remnants of it. As it turns out, Una found it quite fast, or fell into more like. It had iced over in the night, shaking her head, trying to make the stars disperse. She pulled away and stared at the now permanent angel. Leaning forward, she tapped the ice, frozen solid. Sitting back on her knees, she looked about. How is that possible? Then, something else caught her eye, something new written just under her initials. She mouthed the words, and then spoke them aloud. "Hi there…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, I know, the chapter is a bit short. But... But, I managed to send out two within a few hours of each other. So there ya go, review and all that jazz. Also, tis the season. I recommend a Christmas song called "Carol from an Irish Cabin." A very subtle and beautiful song, done solo or in a choir, both are lovely. Have a look. **_


	6. Alone

He sat up on the branches, watching her, a small smile playing on his lips. She'd seen his message, no doubt about that. He hoped she appreciated his gift as well. For a second, Una looked about, trying to find him. Oh, he didn't doubt that she knew he was around. After a few second she returned his greeting. "Hello?"

She was afraid, her voice shook slightly. Leaping from the branch, Jack walked over to her. Una felt his presence, her shivering was telling enough. Slowly, her eyes found him, though they looked as if blind. Una knew something was coming towards her, for a second she heard the sound of snow being crushed underfoot, but then it was gone; despite that, she didn't doubt that there was someone there, even when she couldn't see them.

Jack knelt down in front of her, studying her, every little acne scar, every misplaced strand of hair. Una's eyes were wide now, darting about, finally landing on him, but they were still unseeing, left to guessing. Smiling, despite himself, Frost went to write something else in the snow. Cries broke the silence, and Una turned away, it sounded like a child crying. Forgetting about the phantom in the forest, she jumped to her feet and ran in the direction of the playground, leaving Jack to pursue her.

Breaching the trees, Una looked around. The kids weren't laughing anymore, or pelting snowballs at each other. They appeared to be grouped together, around what had disturbed their fun. Making her way over, Una walked through the small crowd. Sitting in the middle was a blonde haired little girl, possibly five or six years of age. She was nursing a small cut on her arm and tears were carving little canyons in the mud and grime that had gathered on her cheeks from playing.

Una recognized the girl as a sibling of one of her peers. Carrie Maldon, this had to be her kid sister Laura. "Hey love."

The girl looked up from her injury; her face was puffy with crying. Smiling, Una knelt down "You alright?"

Laura stared at her, drinking in her words. Still smiling, the teenager went to her level. "Let me have a look at that huh?"

Tentatively, Laura stuck out her arm allowing Una to take it gently into her hands and inspect it. Pursing her lips for a second, she gave the child a reassuring smile. "You'll be ok kiddo, just a lil scratch."

Wiping her nose, Laura sniffled "Really?"

Nodding, Una reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a band aid. "Really, really. Now, why don't we get that covered and I can take ya home alright?"

Slowly, a smile started up on Laura's face, extending her arm, she let Una put a band aid on the cut.

It wasn't long until the pair was making their way up the sidewalk a couple blocks from the park. Laura nestled in Una's arms, who didn't even huff with the extra weight that had been added. They still had a block or to two to go, and Laura was talking up a storm, going on about school and her sister being a "meanie." Una listened and laughed at her stories. She had never had a sister; since she was young Una had put the idea on a pedestal and dreamed of it often. Though, she supposed that she was putting way to much love into the idea, sisters weren't easy.

Una had seen enough arguments break out between brothers and sisters in the neighborhood, so she knew for a fact that she was making the idea of having a sibling more attractive than it probably was. Still, having someone even as young as little Laura to talk to and confide in was appealing. Just listening to her now gave Una a little joy. "Carrie says you're a freak."

Pulling out from space, Una blinked for a second. "Does she now?"

The little girl nodded. "I don't think you're a freak."

How could something be so damn innocent? Chuckling, she put Laura down just as they were nearing the Maldon's driveway. Yet, the girl grabbed her hand, trying to drag her to the house. "I want you to meet my mommy."

Una was unmoving, kneeling to Laura's level, she shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea love, you're sister and I don't get along that well."

This wasn't a lie. The last time Una had encountered Carrie, the bitch had stolen her clothes out of her gym locker and Una was forced to wear her torn up shirt and baggy shorts for the rest of the day, in 30 degree weather… She also had to walk home that day. Carrie had also stolen some of her textbooks and refused to give them back, resulting in Una having to pay the book fines that she couldn't afford. Recalling these…. Happy memories, she looked down at Laura, marveling that this kid wasn't a thing like her older sister….. How the hell did that happen? "Why?"

Aw hell, she bit her lip, wasn't like she could tell a 6 year old that her older sister was bitch. "We just don't have…..Good conversation."

Confusing enough of an explanation to make a clean get away, judging by the puzzled look on Laura's face, her plan has succeeded. Ruffling the girls pretty blonde hair, Una waved. "Gotta go kiddo, I've got homework."

That said she took off down the sidewalk. Only looking over her shoulder to make sure Laura made it into her house ok. Sighing, Una continued walking, alone, like always. Paying no mind to the frost that was creeping along the cement next to her, hardening the trampled snow.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello again... Guess what, today is this author/poet/fanfic writers 20th Birthday! Hooray for me no? Anyway, that aside. I have started work on another story in the Rise of the Guardians verse. That one is about a Spirit of Knowledge known as Fable (have you ever seen a movie, read a book where the main character stumbles upon some sort of old person who owns a library or antique shop? That's Fable!) Have a look at "Curiouser and Curiouser" for more Jack Frost awesome! Enjoy this chapter!  
**_


	7. Nightmares

Jack kept pace with her, dragging his staff on the ground as he did, bringing the frost with him. In this moment of stillness, he could see how alone Una really was. All the joy that seemed to come from Laura was gone now. Her eyes had lost the lively flecks of bluish white, and had receded and went back to the dark green, losing the liveliness that they held when Una had been listening to and carrying that little girl. Smiling, in attempt to lighten the mood, the winter spirit attempted to make conversation "I think you made a friend."

Una looked up, and then her eyes swiveled to where Jack stood, still as blind as ever to him. Shaking her head, she trained her attention forward. "So where are we off to now, back to the park, or somewhere else?"

Her faced seemed to be screwed up in concentration; she was trying to listen, trying so hard to understand. But his voice was crackling, fazing in and out like a bad radio station. "I went to visit North by the way, I guess your…. Situation isn't that rare. Said there were a few dozen adults in the world that can hear us, sometimes they stop hearing, and other times they die with it."

She kept going, still trying to grasp at the one sided conversation. Una caught something though, the last few words, whispering them to herself in an attempt to understand. "Die with it."

He did a double take, smiling. "You're getting there; maybe you'll actually see me one day?"

This time she stopped, and glared hard at him. Of course, if she could see him, she would know that her attempt to look threatening was made silly by the fact that she was glaring at Jack chest as opposed to his eyes. The winter spirit was a good head taller than her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

That hurt, the smile was wiped off Jack's face. Una looked down, and then started walking again, mumbling more to herself than to her unseen companion. "Already a freak, don't need your help."

This didn't stop Jack though, he kept with her. Surprisingly, Una continued talking. "It's fucking weird that the only thing I have for friends is a bunch of stupid fucking voices, I don't even know what you look like. For all I know you could be some furry nasty little monster…thing. Hell if I know, I could just be talking to myself."

Una paused, biting her lower lip in thought. Her shoulders fell and the words that came next passed her lips at a defeated whisper. "Maybe, I am a freak."

Swinging his staff around, Jack rested it on his shoulder. He was quiet now, not really sure where to go in lightening the mood. "Well, you can't call this handsome face a furry nasty little monster thing… You might be thinking of Thumper or something."

She ignored him this time, or at least attempted to. Her eyes darting over to the look at the assumed empty space that Jack inhabited, betrayed her. "I just wanna be alone."

Cocking his head to side, Jack allowed the wind to pick him up; he let it carry him so that he could stand in front of her. "See, I don't think you like being alone."

Una's head shot up, and for moment the winter spirit swore that in that brief moment, she saw him. It was as if they locked eyes. "Yes, I like being alone. I've always been alone."

This was getting ridiculous, Jack felt like he was arguing with a brick wall. Sure she was trying to understand, but she was also trying to push him away. "You aren't even happy! I've seen you at school, you stay in the library, and you're miserable…Why can't you just believe in me so I can help you!?"

Head down, she disregarded Jack, and walked through him as if he was nothing more than a wisp of a ghost. He could hear her mumbling "You're arguing with nothing Una, just ignore it and keep walking. It'll go away, hopefully just like the nightmares, it'll go away."

He refused to leave just yet. Flying to her side, Jack stared at her. "Nightmares, what nightmares?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: It would appear my dearest readers that shit is starting to go down! Anyway, I spent my birthday in peace (thank you to all those who set well wishes in their reviews), received some chocolates, a pair of Greek Tragedy Comedy Mask Earrings, as well as pair of black style combat boots. It was good few days I think. Anyway, that aside, reviews and all that, enjoy! **_


	8. Grocery Shopping

Again, she walked through him as if he was nothing. Why didn't she just believe, it was as if she were blocking him out. Everything she heard and saw pointed to his existence, yet she refused to see him. Even with other humans, she kept them at arms' length. This reeked of Pitch, even if he had been gone for a little more than a year.

Jack couldn't stay any longer; he had other places to be. He had also promised Jamie a short visit. Taking up his crook, the winter spirit bid farewell to Una. "I'll be back soon."

In a blast of ice, Jack had taken to the skies. Slowly, Una turned, her eyes sweeping the streets. A whispered plea passed her lips, going unheeded. "Don't go."

She had heard his farewell, clearing a bloody bell that's for sure. Una wanted so badly to see him, whoever it was. Returning her attention to the sidewalk, she kicked a ball or dirt ridden snow across the pavement. He said he would be back, the question was did she want him pestering her again? Though in some of the words she caught, Una felt a certain curiosity and kindness in them. Perhaps he didn't want to hurt her, maybe he was like some of the voices she'd heard in the past. The ones that made her feel happy and hopeful not like that voice that coiled around in her head while she slept, the voice that she hadn't heard in a little over a year.

Glancing up at the skies, Una took a guess as to what time it was. She had promised her Mom that she would cook something wonderful for dinner. A careful smile formed on her ice chewed lips, Una loved to cook and bake. Perhaps tonight, to apologize for the smashed phone, she would make chicken scaloppini, a very rich dish of angel hair pasta, chicken, artichokes, cream, lemon juice, mushrooms and cappers. Yes, that sounded amazing right now, she'd have to go to the store though. Perfect, she could take care of the shopping. This in mind, Una raced home. Of course, she would have to take the bus to get to the store and back, there was a line that ran by the house almost every thirty minutes.

Within the span of fifteen minutes, Una was riding the city bus further into town. Shopping list folded neatly in a worn messenger bag that served as her purse. Seeing her destination in sight, she leaned back and pulled the metallic cord and watched as the digital lettering at the front of bus flashed 'stop requested.' Hopping off the bus, Una walked through the parking lot of the grocery store, breathing a sigh of relief when she went through the automatic doors.

Snagging a red basket from the entrance, she ventured forth into the store, making for the aisles that held the ingredients she needed for dinner. Extracting her shopping list, she scanned it. Right now, Una was in the veggie section, inspecting a small tub of fresh mushrooms, Every once in a while, she would pick them up, give them an examination and perhaps a sniff to check for mold. Finding a carton that was suitable to her liking, she tossed it into her basket, carrying on into the fruit section. After a good few minutes of glaring at bananas, she found a decent bunch and added them to the basket.

The shopping trip took a good hour and a half. In that hour and a half, Una had found some sense of peace. She had been busy with picking out top notch food that all thoughts of that voice had been given a honorary spot in the back of her mind. After getting the rest of the groceries, Una was waiting in the checkout lane, flipping through a tabloid. At last, it was her turn to pay. Setting her basket on the counter, she began to unload her shopping to be scanned. "Well, well, hello Uno."

Her head shot up, looking into a pair of slate grey eyes. "It's Una, Carrie, it's always been Una."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Oh dear, it would seem that we have met Carrie. What will happen?! You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyway, so I'd like to take a moment and thank you, my dearest readers for your reviews, messages, alerts, and favorites in this story. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be this popular. I seriously thought it was very...Uncreative because it felt like a lot of people were doing this kind of story... But I guess it's different enough to achieve such a huge audience. **_

_**Also, again I wanted to put out there that I have another Rise of the Guardians fic going with another OC by the name of Fable. Who is a knowledge spirit that came to be in the 1700's. I have a very interesting story in mind for that fic, including Fable's past life story. So give that a look, and tell me what you think of it so far.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading, and all that, keep reviewing!  
**_


	9. Chicken Scalipini

The answer she received was nothing more than a cold smile. Of all the checkouts Una picked, she had to pick Carrie's! When had she started working here anyway? "Oh right, silly name isn't it?"

Back to cracking jokes at her name, like always "Names are silly things."

Good God, that sickly sweet smile was enough to induce diabetic coma. She flipped her ponytail of perfect blonde hair. Not a split end in sight, hell her hair actually looked alive unlike Una's. "So, how's your mom?"

Digging through her bag for money, Una refused to look up "Fine."

Carrie laughed as she slid the food items across the reader. "And how's Daddy dearest?"

She stayed her hand over her wallet "Wouldn't know."

Her unnatural pouty lips pouted even more, Una didn't think it was possible for that to happen. "Oh, is he ignoring you again?"

Una understood now, Carrie couldn't give her the full treatment at work, she'd risk getting fired. The worst she could do was play it subtle, and then go into full blown attack mode later, most likely at school when break ended. "Quiet the dysfunctional family you've got eh?"

Handing over her money, she shrugged. Carrie counted out her money. "Gonna need another five, doll, looks like you're still paying off textbook fines, really careless of you, losing your books."

Fighting the snarl building up in her throat, Una grabbed for a five and handed it over…. Well, shoved it is more like. Catching this, Carrie gave her an innocent look. "Hey, no need to get forceful."

The register dinged and the money was deposited. With one last glare at Carrie, Una snatched the groceries along with the red shopping basket. "Have a super fantastic day."

That sickening farewell followed Una into the parking lot, toward the bus stop, and onto the bus itself. Falling into a spot near the front of the bus, she sighed heavily. She couldn't let people like Carrie get to her, this thought made her chuckle. Whoopee, New Year's resolution, ignore all the assholes in the world…. Not including some of her teachers.

Needless to say, Una was more than happy to be home. She had a few more hours until her mom would be getting off work, so if she started cooking now dinner would be ready right when she walked in the door. That is, if she even made it that far. Lillian was a nurse, and tonight she was on call. The snow outside wasn't exactly boding well for the hospital, despite the obvious dangers of the road, people still drove like morons, go figure.

That thought in mind, Una pulled the chicken out from its packaging and took a knife to it. Slimming it down, removing the fat into a small bowl to be disposed of later. In no time at all, the kitchen was overflowing with the scent of cooking capers, and battered chicken frying in the pan with it.

It seemed that the teenage cook was letting her hair down. Music was playing from the iHome that sat next to the toaster oven. Una's hips were moving in time to the beat while she stirred the lemon cream sauce. She was definitely in her element, and it felt amazing.

At last, everything appeared to be ready, and all that needed doing was the straining of the pasta. Wasn't long until everything sat on the stove, waiting to be eaten and enjoyed. Una was just pulling out plates from the cupboard when the front door opened and closed and her mother let the entire house know that she was home. "Helloooo!"

It seemed tradition in the small family for the O in hello to be elongated, something that Una herself had picked up as a child. Despite the oddness of it, she loved it, and it was almost reassuring, as if the person who uttered the greeting and declaration were affirming that they came in peace, via this subtle little code 'hello.'

Lillian Robson came into the kitchen, all smiles, and taking in the delicious scents on dinner. Her daughter looked at her from across the kitchen. The girl looked so much like her mother, though not so much in looks, but in the way she smiled and sometimes in the way she carried herself. In all honesty, the only physical attribute Una had from her mother, was her eyes. Lillian liked to call them "the Morris women's gateways to the soul." Those irises went all the way back to Una's great, great, grandmother's eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, I have actually made Chicken Scalipini, and damn is that stuff amazing. Totally bad for you, but just so damn delicious. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but my head is sort of zeroing in on "Curiouser and Curiouser" right now. So, I require a little help to get the ball rolling again on 'Voices.' In lu of this development, you my readers are welcome to tell me some of your ideas, perhaps something you would like to see in this story, and I will take it into consideration, who knows it might end up in the story. The worst I can do is say no. So, have at it loves, and enjoy this chapter. **_


	10. Seeing is Believing

Dinner wasn't quiet, in fact, at the table was the most Una ever talked. She felt safe here, enjoying something she created, and hearing the praise from her mother as they ate. Of course, the subject of the broken cell phone had to come up sooner or later. "I saw your phone."

A fork of pasta and chicken froze halfway to Una's mouth but it barley hindered its progress. She enjoyed her food like she had done with the other forkfuls. "I know."

Her mother continued, pressing for more of a reaction. "And I saw the text messages you sent to your Dad."

Standing up, Una took her plate to sink, and proceeded to throw the remaining bits of food into the trash. She'd lost her appetite. "I thought we were calling him Anthony."

Lillian caught the subtle stiffening in her daughter's posture. "Una, sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for what your fath-for what Anthony does."

She started putting the leftovers away. "I know, Anthony's an ass, not my problem."

Mom got up, and made her way into the kitchen, adding her plate to the mix in the washer. "Honey, I don't think it's healthy for you to be doing this."

Una stooped down and opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out dish soap. "Doing what exactly?"

This was getting really old really fast. "You know what, you trying to cut all ties to your father. Like it or not he's your Dad and you need to respect that."

She shot up, eyes narrowed. "He doesn't give to shits about either of us, so why should I respect him?"

This conversation was going nowhere fast, hell it was on track to becoming a yelling match "Because he is your father!"

Una scoffed and slammed the dishwasher door shut. "Yeah, he sure as hell acts like it, doesn't he? He has really earned the father of the year award!"

She regretted her words the moment they came out. Una was supposed to play indifferent, not rise to the bait like a pissed off shark, damn-it. Turning on the dishwasher, she left the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"Una, stooping to his level isn't going to get you anywhere in life. Ignoring him isn't going help you either. I know you know that! Be grateful that he still pays child support!"

When she reached the stairs, Una spun around and glared at her mother. "He only pays the child support because it kills what little guilt he feels for being such a jackass!"

She took the stairs and stormed into her room, the door slammed, and Una hit her head against the door frame. Completely unaware that she had an audience. Jack stood opposite her, leaning against her bed. "Wonderful Una, you've just made thing ten times worse, way to go you bitch."

Once again, she walked straight through Jack and fell into her bed. "Why do you do that? You know calling yourself a bitch really doesn't help."

She shot up and looked around. "Oh you've got to be kidding, you're in my room now? Can't I have a little privacy?"

Smirking, Jack grabbed her desk chair and took a seat. Una pulled away from it, as if he were ready to bite her. "Seriously….Whatever you are? I wanna take a shower."

Resting his crook on his knees, Jack put his hands up feigning innocence. "I promise I won't look."

Una swung her legs around, and took up the spot on her bed just opposite Jack. "Alright Invisible… thing, I've had it with you and not being able to see you. Now, you're going to make yourself visible."

He couldn't help it; he had to laugh at her. She was surely joking. Obviously he couldn't make her see him just like that. After a series of gasps for air in an attempt to talk, Jack finally got a few words in. "You have to believe in me if you wanna see this handsome face."

Like before, Una caught the last couple words "Handsome face? Someone's full of themselves."

Leaning forward to the point where their noses were practically touching, Jack smiled. "Come on Una, believe. You're so close."

She felt his presence, at least she felt the encroaching cold, but she refused to pull away. There was whisper that escaped her lips. "Believe?"

His eyes widened, leaping up from the chair he was practically hooting. "Yes! Yes believe!"

She reeled back, practically falling off her bed as she did. Una could feel the excitement in the air as well as the rush of lowering temperatures that accompanied it. "Believe, what the hell am I supposed to believe in?"

Jack looked toward the window, which had its blinds closed. Smiling, Jack reached for the string, only brushing it. Hearing the movement, Una's attention was of directed to the pane. Grabbing the cord she pulled and forced the blinds up, giving Jack the blank canvas of glass. Laughing, he dragged his fingers across the glass, ice crystals stemming from his skin. Una watched the windows, her arms slowly encircling her, she was terrified and wasn't sure what she was in for, but she dared not look away.

She saw the ice forming, watched a floral patterns were etched into the frost. Reaching a hand out, she touched the window, only to pull back upon feeling the jagged crystal of the ice. "Impossible."

Jack stared at her, smiling like a fool. Leaning in, he brushed his hand over the arctic canvas. A picture began to take shape, Una continued to watch, still completely terrified at the prospect of what may come next. The image carved into the ice was that of a lion, gradually it pulled away from the glass and became three dimensional.

Una fell back, landing on the floor with a pained grunt. The lion approached her, growling at first, she shifted back, dragging herself backwards across the floor. But, she ran into something solid, something cold. Slowly, she looked up, and swore she saw the outline of a person, but the image kept flickering like a string of lights that were shorting out. The lion was still there, observing her cryptically. Then it did something insane, it licked her hand and exploded, it just exploded, no other way to describe it. Its remnants were mere innocent flakes of snow. Una could scarcely breathe, cold, snow, designs on window panes…. "Jack Frost"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, dearest readers. The whole claim about being in a funk was a bunch of bull on my part. It appears the inspiration bug bit me after I looked through my father's facebook page and laughed at how much a childish git he was. Suddenly, BOOM! Ideas! Well, it appears that Una is made a believer, all it took was a bit of work and a lion that exploded into snow... seriously, that would make all of us believers. Anyway, I hope I made this happen in a decent and believable time frame, reviews, feedback and all that please! **_


	11. Figure of Speech

She said his name. "Jack Frost"

She said it again, got up and moved toward her bed. She was staring right at him, no longer through him, but right at him. "Y-You're Jack Frost."

Una fell back onto the mattress, wrought with shaking. He smiled nervously; she looked like she was about ready to pass out. "That's me."

Her attention went to the ice encrusted window, and then went back to him. "That…that's not possible, you're not real!"

The words came out harsh, making the winter spirit frown. "That hurts you know?"

Una shot up from the bed and began to pace. "Th-this isn't real, this is just insane."

Leaning against the wall, Jack observed her. "You can see me, so you know it's real."

She froze and pointed at him. "No, you're myth, a figure of fucking speech for Christ's sake!"

He raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who heard voices all her life."

Hands balling into fists, Una hissed. "How the hell did you know about that?"

Jack shrugged, and began to take a turn around the room, looking at the array of posters on the walls. "I asked North about your condition."

Una's laugh came out dry. "M-my condition, and isn't North a direction?"

He picked up a perfume bottle that was sitting on her desk. Taking a whiff he gagged. "You know him as Santa Claus. This smells awful by the way."

She snatched it away. Her eyes a mixture annoyance and curiosity "You're telling me he's real too? Next you'll tell me that the Tooth Fairy exists!"

Again, he was touching her stuff, this time he was flipping through one of her many abandoned homework assignments. "Oh you'll like her; she'll want to meet you. Just be careful about her hands, she likes to look at people's teeth."

Una made an attempt to take the papers back, only for Jack to pull them away. "Oh no, no, no, no, I didn't agree to meet anymore of you!"

She jumped in another pointless attempt "Aww, but why not?"

Finally, she got her homework back and put in on her desk, only to turn around and find Frost looking at one of the few photographs in the room "Because I don't need any more imaginary friends. I've only seen you for five seconds and you're driving me crazy!"

Picking up the picture frame, Jack glanced over at her, did he ever stop smiling? "Well, they're going to wanna meet you whether you like it or not, especially Sandman."

Taking the picture away, she slammed it down on the desk. "I said no! N-O!"

There was a tap on her door; the pair froze, Una's eyes bulging out of her sockets. "Una, are you alright honey, heard you yelling?"

Backing towards the door, she answered "Yeah mom, I'm fine, just yelling at…..my T.V."

Jack started laughing. Of course, Lillian couldn't see him, much less hear him. But it wasn't helping the situation. "You're yelling at you T.V?"

Una was glaring daggers at Frost now. "Yes, I was watching a zombie movie, and the people in it are really stupid."

"Oh, alright, just don't stay up to late."

Una waited until her mother's footsteps were nonexistent. Her shoulder's relaxed. Jack was still laughing at her. "She accepted that excuse pretty well, do you always yell at your T.V?"

Rubbing her temples, she walked past him. "Shut up, please."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry, I know, it's a bit short. But, I'm recovering from having to visit the dentist today, you just never enjoy those visits after experiencing braces. And then it's made worse when you hit the age where its time to the get the wisdom teeth pulled. Anyway, my bitching aside, I hope you like. I also would love to hear some of your guys' ideas, what would like to see now that Una can see Frost? **_


	12. Lucid

Una sat down on her bed, rubbing her eyes, trying to remove the mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. This night couldn't get any worse could it? First she ran into Carrie at the market, next her mother managed to ferret out some very well hidden anger directed at her father…. And now she had a mythical being taking a turn about her bedroom, who was now studying her iPod very closely. He began to shake it relentlessly. "What the hell are you doing?"

The words came at an angry hiss. Jack glanced up. "I saw you doing this earlier."

Earlier? "You've been watching me?"

She was on the verge of hysterics, not only was he here, but it turns out he's been watching her. Lovely, a supernatural stalker that always worked great for the leading lady in a story. Una shivered at the thought of a particular bland lady in distress by the name of Bella Swan, stalked by a vampire, and then bore him a mutant devil's child that tore out her insides. At the thought her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. What the hell was this Jack Frost going to do to her?! Kill her with Frost bite….. Frost bite? Did that mean he actually bit people to death? Unconsciously, she found herself leaning away from her guest as if he was the carrier of some sort of virus.

Jack took notice of this and put her iPod down. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you alright."

Her eyes remained wide, and they swept the room, in search of some sort of make-shift weapon. "You've been watching me!"

Biting his lip, Frost averted his eyes. "Yeah…B-but it's not like that, I was just looking out for you!"

Fingers clawing into her blankets, Una stared at him, and then her attention when to the crook that he had lazily rested on his right shoulder. What did he use that for? Sure it was a simple piece of wood, but this guy was supernatural! Could be some sort of well crafted murder tool! Taking notice of her focus on the staff, Jack pulled it from her shoulder. Una pulled away even more. Rolling his eyes, he knelt down and set it on the ground. In his crouched position, he lifted his hands to display himself weaponless. "Come on Una, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Pulling back, Una moved to stand on the opposite side of her bed. "Yeah, and I'm just suppose to trust a stalker?"

He laughed. "Seriously, you think that I would put in the effort to make you see me, to only hurt you…. That sounds like something old Pitch would do."

She stared at him, her face blank but her eyes betraying what Jack mistook for confusion. "He's the Boogeyman."

The blank look never left, all that came out was an almost dead whisper. "I know who he is."

Looking away, Una stepped out from behind the bed. "Yeah, he exists."

Her eyes snapped up. "I know he does, moron. He had a habit of proving himself when I was kid."

Sliding his foot under the staff, Jack tossed it into the air. Catching it, he moved forward, practically pressing Una against the wall. "You believe in him?"

Her posture stiffened. "No, I just knew he was there."

His eyes never left hers. "But you said that the nightmares went away."

Una pushed him away. "Christ, how long were you stalking me."

Jack took to the air, floating a few inches over her. He ignored her demand, and rendered her silent with his own. "How did they go away?"

She blinked, looking away; her words came out at a mumble. "I made them go. I got lucid in the nightmares."

The explanation was enough to knock Jack out of the air. No one, not even a Guardian had the ability to pull from Pitch's Nightmares; even the Sandman had been lost in them. Despite the fact that he came back, you couldn't dismiss the fact that e had help in breaking away from the terrors. It made no sense that Una, a mortal teenager had the ability to make her nightmares go even when she still believed in his existence.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. It appears that I am in need a new computer due to the fact that my current laptop is having some serious difficulties, seeing that I got in 2008. So, I hope that this chapter was well worth the wait. I hope that this happening when it comes to Una and Pitch in their past relationship is palpable and creates some intriguing and interesting thoughts. Please review, and tell me what you think of it all. Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy soon to be New Year. **_


	13. Spiked Hot Chocolate

Una was practically shaking. She didn't want to explain her nightmares, she didn't want to talk about the hours she spent going through drills while she was awake. Hell, at school some of her peers took to pinching her because they saw her doing it. It was something that she wasn't proud of, it felt almost wrong when she did it. Just for the sake of not falling to Pitch when she was the most vulnerable. "Lucid?"

Biting her lip, Una pushed past Frost. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a tattered notebook. "It means to be aware when you dream."

Holding the notebook close to her, she refused to turn it over. It was like her security blanket, more than that actually. It was hard to describe how much she relied on her dream journal. Jack wanted more of an explanation, but she wasn't going to cave. "It's none of your business."

Clutching the notebook even closer, she made for her bedroom window and threw it open. "Just go."

He wasn't going to budge. Instead, Jack sat on her bed, patting the spot next to him. "Come on Una, you can trust me."

Looking over her shoulder, she looked him over. "Why should I?"

"Because I can help you"

Her face reddened. "What makes you think I want your help?"

Jack rested his crook on his lap. "Well, for one, it isn't healthy for you to keep all that anger pent up inside."

Fingers digging into her notebook, she muttered. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

He had to laugh at this. "Well, my first clue was what you did to that tree in the park. I mean wow, kinda hurts that you loaded your snowballs with rocks."

Una's eye widened "Christ, when did you start stalking me!?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack shrugged. "Stalking is such a creepy word, I'd prefer observing."

She folded her arms, eyebrows raised. "Alright, when did you start… observing me?"

He spun his staff between his fingers. "Well, I've seen you before, years ago. But…I took a personal interest after seeing you obliterate a tree and yell at it for not making your middle school graduation."

Her face went blank, and blood rushed to her cheeks, she dipped her head, eyes diverted to the floor as if were the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh."

Jack smiled gently, and tilted his head down to catch her attention. "So, wanna talk about it?"

Una's head snapped up. "No! What are you, a mythical therapist or something?"

He stood up and stood tall and proud, giving her a mischievous smile, puffing out his chest "Nope, just the Guardian of Fun."

She couldn't help it, Una chuckled. Taking up his staff, Jack tapped her nose with it. "Aha, she laughs!"

With a sneer, she pushed the crook of the staff away. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Frost cocked his head to the right, deep in thought. Then, he shrugged and stated. "Because I'm a Guardian, it's my duty to help kids who need it."

Una threw her hands in the air. "I'm eighteen years old, technically, I'm an adult. My mom let me have a glass of wine with dinner last month."

"Ooh, such a grown-up, than tell me Ms. Adult, why could you hear me before you could see me?"

She opened her mouth, only to close it, Una didn't have an answer. "And for that matter, why do you still know Pitch exists. Adults don't believe in the Boogeyman, remember."

Again, Una tried to answer, but couldn't come up with anything to say. Jack smiled. "See, you're still a kid inside."

Her face reddened, and she stomped her foot in the ground in indignation. "That really doesn't prove your point you know."

Una rubbed her eyes and made for the door. "Hey, we're you going."

She opened the door as quietly as possible, and poked her head out into the darkness of the rest of the house. Her mother had gone to bed. "If you aren't going to leave me alone, I might as well have cup of hot chocolate. Maybe put peppermint mocha Kahlua in it, see if that'll make me drunk."

That said, she left the bedroom. "Seriously, you're developing a drinking problem at eighteen, very adult."

Reaching the kitchen, Una pulled out the powdered chocolate, Kahlua and started heating up a mug of milk in the microwave. "It tastes good, takes more than a shot of this to get me smashed."

His eyes widened. "You've been drunk before?"

She scoffed. "No, I have no friends, meaning no parties, I figured you know that considering you want to help me with my problems."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, another chapter of "Voices." Spent an entire day at the cinemas, watching amazing animated movies, then I stopped at the local bakery for a slice of Opera Cake, and then I treated myself to a white russian when I got home. Anyway, tell me what you think, if anyone has ever attempted lucid dreaming, I'd love to hear from you. I've never tried it before and don't have the patience to go through the process of getting to that point. So any insider experiences would be marvelous... Soooo, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **_


	14. Bunnies

The pair stood in an awkward silence while Una waited for the milk to heat up. "So… Jack Frost, my insanity has decided to personify itself via a white haired floating, egotistical, teenager?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Look, the fact that you can see me proves that you believe in me, what's with saying I'm a figment of your imagination?"

He microwave was on the verge of beeping before Una pulled it out quickly, stirring in the heat with a spoon. Adding the chocolate and a light splash of Kahlua and stirring it as she glared at Jack. "Because, you float, you make snow…. And if you try to so much as freeze my hot chocolate I will end you."

Jack pulled his hand away, darning his calling card of a mischievous smile. "So what if I float and make it snow?"

She practically slammed the mug down on the counter. "Because according to all the biology classes I've taken, science has an explanation for why we have snow, why there are frost patterns on windows when it's cold."

He began to move around the kitchen, glancing out the window as he did. "All those are well and good, I just manipulate them. But science can only take you so far Una."

Taking notice of a small bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase on the window sill, Jack touched them, causing frost to fringe the petals for a shot second. "But, of course, you know this, considering that you can see me, and the fact that you could hear me before then."

Picking up her mug, Una took a sip, relishing in the false warmth that the shot of booze provided along with the hot milk. "For all you know, I could go back to not seeing you tomorrow morning. What then?"

The ice began to melt from the petals, the droplets dripping in to the sink below. "I'd bug you until you saw me again."

She honestly didn't know how to respond to that, which resulted in an extended silence. Finally, Una found her voice. "Why bother?"

Swinging around, staff resting on his shoulder, Jack shrugged. "I suppose it's just the Guardian side of me."

Una halted her next sip of chocolate. "There's that word again, what do you mean by it?"

Smiling, Jack lifted himself up to sit on the counter, patting the spot next to him. Una didn't join him, finding it more comfortable in simply leaning against the island. "The Guardians of Childhood, there are five of us. We each protect a part of childhood. I told you I was the Guardian of Fun."

Nodding, Una tried to gain an understanding. "You mentioned the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus are they Guardians?"

She was catching on, that was good, thank Manny Una had calmed down. "Yep, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, and North is the Guardian of Wonder. We also have the Easter Kangaroo, his is Hope…"

Una stared at him. "Did you say Kangaroo?"

He snorted, his feet swinging back and forth. "That's what I call him, he doesn't like it much."

She gaped. "Is he an actual bunny?"

He looked back. "Well duh, why else would bunnies be one of the main symbols for Easter?"

Una bit her lip, trying to keep from snorting. "Well according to some stuff I've read, Pagans chose eggs and bunnies to symbolize the rebirth of nature that comes with spring. Bunnies, because they mu…."

She caught Jack staring at her and stopped mid sentence. If the Easter Bunny was for all intents and purposes real, Una felt that telling Jack Frost the Pagan aspect of the rabbit's holiday wouldn't be the best thing for her. Frost smiled down at her, trying to catch her eye as she looked away and sipped her chocolate. "So, you feel like you need to protect me. Why does the Guardian of Fun feel the need to protect me?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about the long wait for a chapter. A lot of my inspiration veered towards Curiouser and Curiouser. Anyway... Yes, the Pagan aspect of what Christians now call Easter had more to do with the rebirth of nature. Naturally this explains the use of eggs, chicks, and bunnies for the holiday... I find it pretty obvious personally. **_

_**So, school is going alright, the usual stuff. The weather in my side of the world is pretty miserable, freezing fog, air stagnation, it's all pretty depressing. Hopefully it will clear up soon. Make way for some refreshing rain, perhaps a bit of snow.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, read, favorite, alert, reveiw, all that stuff. :)  
**_


End file.
